Première fois
by Duam78
Summary: NC17 - je pense que le titre se suffit à lui même ...


Rose et le Docteur prenaient un peu de repos, bien mérité par ailleurs. Rose était adossée près de la porte du Tardis entrouverte. Ils étaient en orbite autour de la constellation d'Orion. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle avait découvert dans une malle stockée au fond de la garde-robe du Docteur. L'histoire semblait la passionner, cela faisait une heure qu'elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre et qu'elle n'avait parlé au Docteur. Cela arrangeait le Docteur, il devait faire quelques réparations mineures sur le Tardis, mais qui demandaient une concentration maximale.

Malgré la fascination qu'elle ressentait pour le livre, sa soif fut plus forte et elle se leva pour aller se chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle contourna la console du Tardis et allait descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au couloir lorsqu'elle se prit le pied droit dans les câbles qui traînaient à terre. Son corps s'affala vers l'avant et elle s'étala de tout son long sur les grilles métalliques qui recouvraient le sol du Tardis.

Le Docteur qui était descendu dans les bas-fonds de son vaisseau entendit le bruit causé par la chute de Rose. Il remonta en un éclair et aperçu les jambes de Rose allongée à terre. Il courut à sa rencontre et ne faisant pas attention aux câbles qu'il avait abandonnés sur le sol, il s'affala à son tour, mais cette fois ci, il s'écrasa sur Rose. Dans un réflexe inespéré, il se rattrapa de justesse, en avançant ses mains pour amortir sa chute. Sa tête se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de Rose qui le regardait avec un air de terreur, elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait chuter sur elle.

Le Docteur restait immobile, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Une irrésistible envie montait en lui. Non, il ne devait pas le faire ! Mais il en avait tellement envie… comment résister ? Ses muscles commençaient à ressentir la longueur de la situation. Rose avait évacué sa peur et regardait Le Docteur dans les yeux. Elle sentait ses joues rougir sous le regard intense et bienveillant du Docteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui leur parurent durer plus longue, Rose éclata de rire devant la situation clownesque de leur position. Le rire, ce rire merveilleux de sa compagne, le sortit de ses pensées, mais il ressentait encore ce besoin, presque animal qui grandissait en lui. Il fit un effort pour se relever et tendit la main à Rose pour l'aider. Elle s'empara de cette main. Le Docteur, consciemment ou inconsciemment, la tira avec un peu plus de force qu'il aurait dû et Rose fut projetée dans les bras du Docteur. Il l'enlaça pour la retenir, il ne voulait pas qu'une fois debout, elle se dégage de son étreinte.

Surprise par la force qu'avait fait preuve le Docteur, Rose restait blottie contre son corps. Elle ne bougeait pas, non pas parce quelle ne le pouvait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Les sensations du Docteur devaient être contagieuses, Rose sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir, monter vers sa poitrine et son cœur. Lui avait sa tête posée sur celle de sa compagne, les bras entourant toujours le corps de rose, mais son étreinte s'était resserrée, il sentait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas quitter ses bras. Il prit l'initiative de porter la main sur le visage de Rose, et la laissa glisser de ses cheveux à son cou. Il mit son index sous son menton et leva la tête de Rose pour que celle-ci le regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait le regard mêlé d'appréhension et d'envie. Le Docteur voulait-il vraiment faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Allait-il franchir cette ligne qu'il s'était imposée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, mais elle redoutait aussi les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Elle avait déjà vécu des situations similaires, une fois que le garçon avait eu ce qu'il voulait, leur relation avait commencé à perdre de l'intérêt pour lui et elle se retrouvait seule peu de temps après. Mais là, elle savait que ce ne serait pas pareil.

Le Docteur parcourait du regard le visage de Rose. Jamais, il n'avait pris le temps de la regarder. Ses yeux, son nez, ses pommettes et sa bouche, une bouche si tentante, si attirante, comme un aimant. Il s'avançait petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, la respiration de Rose se faisait de plus en plus pressante, ses battements de cœur résonnaient dans l'ensemble de son corps. Les lèvres du Docteur effleurèrent celles de Rose, une explosion de chaleur lui parcourut le bas-ventre. Vite ! Elle voulait que cela se fasse plus vite, mais le Docteur semblait prendre son temps, caressant le bas de son dos et ne cessant d'effleurer sa bouche, sans passer à l'acte. Sa main se glissa sous le Tee-Shirt de Rose et remonta vers le bas de son cou, révélant au passage sa légère cambrure. Ne pouvant retenir ses gestes, Rose sortit son bras qui était resté coincé entre leurs deux corps et le plaça dans la main « libre » du Docteur. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Desserrant cette étreinte, elle remonta sa main le long du bras du Docteur et l'immobilisa à la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle entoura quelques mèches autour de ses doigts et les fit tourner. Ils se regardaient toujours, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait faire le premier pas. Rose lassa échapper un « je t'aime » dans un soupir. Le Docteur lui répondit « avec raison » et se laissa guider par ses sentiments si longtemps retenus. Il colla ses lèvres à celle de Rose qui avait entrouvert les siennes. leurs deux langues de caressaient mutuellement, passant l'une sur l'autre, se tournant autour…

Rose s'était totalement abandonnée aux baisers de son amant, Sa main caressait les cheveux du Docteur, celle du Docteur avait abandonné le dos pour venir se positionner sur le cou de Rose. Doucement il descendit en direction de la poitrine, passant rapidement sur les seins et vint se poster à l'endroit de la ceinture de rose, sur ses hanches. Il passa sous le Tee-Shirt et remonta vers ces seins qu'il avait abandonnés précédemment. Lorsqu'il atteignit la poitrine de Rose, celle-ci eut un frisson qui lui parcoura tout le corps et se cambra légèrement pour accentuer la pression. Il remarqua le geste de Rose, interrompant son baiser, il entreprit de la caresser par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, jouant avec le mamelon qui durcissait et formait maintenant une bosse sous le bonnet. Rose laissait échapper des soupirs de bonheur. Rose s'était abandonnée aux caresses expertes du Docteur. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle était dans un état de bien être absolu. L'autre main du Docteur retourna se loger dans le dos de sa bien-aimée et d'un geste précis défit les attaches du soutien-gorge. Il glissa son autre main sous le bonnet et caressa à même la peau le sein de sa maîtresse. Le contact de leur deux peaux enflamma leurs sentiments, Le Docteur s'empara du Tee-Shirt de Rose et lui passa par-dessus la tête. Elle le laissait faire, elle en avait eu envie depuis très longtemps et cela était en train de devenir réalité ! Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Rose et fit lentement glisser les bretelles qui retenaient encore le soutien-gorge. Doucement les deux seins de Rose se découvraient, ils n'étaient ni petits, ni énormes, ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Le docteur plaça ses mains dessus, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été faits pour tenir parfaitement dans ses paumes. Il les massait doucement, faisait passer les mamelons entre ses doigts et les titillait. Rose parcourait son cou et son visage de baisers, la pudeur qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il lui avait enlevé son haut s'était maintenant envolée et elle se donnait entièrement à ses caresses.

Le Docteur la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Tardis, dans sa chambre. Comme pour l'ensemble du Tardis, la décoration laissait à désirer, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait rarement mis les pieds dans cette partie du Tardis, elle avait sa propre chambre qu'elle avait essayé d'égailler avec des tentures et autres décorations. Il la posa délicatement au milieu du lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front et se releva tout en laissant son regard se promener sur le corps de Rose. Elle était mince sans être maigre, sa peau était lisse, sans marque, mis à part la minuscule cicatrice laissée par son opération de l'appendicite qu'elle avait eue vers l'âge de 9 ans. Il déboutonna sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol, il fit de même avec sa chemise. Rose le regardait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Ce n'était pas Mr muscles, mais ce n'était pas non plus le corps d'un homme qui se laissait aller. Sa poitrine était parsemée de poils, juste assez au goût de Rose. Il se pencha sur le lit et embrassa la bouche de Rose, puis doucement il descendit le long de sa gorge, suivit le sillon créé entre ses deux seins, parvint au nombril. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Rose qui avait relevé la tête. Attendait-il qu'elle lui fasse un geste lui indiquant son approbation ? Elle lui sourit. Il positionna sa main sur la jambe de pantalon qu'elle portait, la remontant petit à petit. Il était arrivé au niveau de sa cuisse, il s'y attarda quelques instants, Rose laissa échapper un « Oui » qui le suppliait de continuer. Il passa sur son entrejambes et atteignit la fermeture éclair du jean. Il la fit descendre et remarqua qu'elle portait un shorty assorti au soutien-gorge qu'il avait enlevé précédemment. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de Rose et lui enleva. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, posant sa paume sur le ventre de Rose et descendit les mains vers le dernier vêtement qui fermait l'entrée de l'intimité de Rose. Il commença par caresser la cuisse de Rose remontant lentement, atteignant ce triangle magique qu'il effleura de ses doigts, formant des lignes imaginaires dans les limites du shorty.

Rose avança sa main vers la verge de son compagnon qui montrait déjà des signes d'excitation et qui dès que ses doigts la trouvèrent par dessus le pantalon, elle gonfla de plus en plus. Les mouvements de va-et-vient effectué par Rose amenèrent le sexe du Docteur à sa taille maximale. Rose inséra sa main à l'intérieur et prit la verge à pleine main. Ses doigts de refermèrent, et reprirent leur mouvement, un peu gênée par le peu d'espace qu'elle avait. Le Docteur émit un gémissement de plaisir. Rose retira sa main et releva. Elle embrassa fougueusement le Docteur tout en ouvrant la ceinture et en déboutonnant ce pantalon qui l'empêchait de manœuvrer correctement. Le Docteur se leva et l'aida à l'enlever ainsi que son caleçon. Sa verge était gonflée à block et se dressait fièrement devant les yeux de Rose. Elle se déplaça et vint se positionner à genoux devant le Docteur, le sexe de celui-ci au niveau du visage. Elle prit le membre viril dans ses mains et le caressa de haut en bas avec un léger mouvement de rotation. Son pouce caressait lentement le gland et son autre main s'attardait sur ses testicules, pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle continua quelques va-et-vient avec sa main avant d'approcher son visage de cette verge de plus en plus turgescente. Le Docteur aimait cde que lui faisait Rose, il lui faisait savoir en lâchant des « oui », ou des « c'est bon » plus ou moins compréhensible. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de telles sensations.

Rose entrouvrit les lèvres et déposa de petits baisers sur toute la longueur de la verge agitée de soubresauts. Arrivée à la base, elle remonta vers le gland en laissant traîner sa langue tout du long. Elle s'attarda sur le frein, le titilla avec la pointe de sa langue, obligeant le Docteur à lâcher un râle de contentement. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait augmentait à chaque coup de langue donné par Rose. Elle introduisit le gland dans sa bouche et fit tourner sa langue autour, léchant le méat. Elle enfonça un peu plus la verge, elle était maintenant arrivée à la moitié et bougeait la tête de façon à faire entrer et ressortir le membre. Elle alternait la vitesse afin de donner lui plus de plaisir et de le laisser respirer par moments. Sentant qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps, le Docteur prit le visage de rose dans ses mains et l'attira à lui. Délaissant le sexe en érection, elle regarda le Docteur dans les yeux. Ils brillaient intensément trahissant son état d'excitation. Il l'embrassa et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea.

Il prit délicatement les bords du shorty et tira vers le bas, dévoilant l'intimité de Rose. Un simple triangle de poils tapissait le milieu son sexe, le reste était totalement rasé. Il fit glisser le shorty jusqu'aux pieds de Rose et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol. Elle était là, nue, totalement offerte, lui tendant les bras pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il se mit sur le coté, appuyé sur son bras, la main dans la chevelure blonde étalée sur les oreillers. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le corps chaud de Rose jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son bas-ventre.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Rose, la main du docteur essayait de se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses qu'elle tenait fermées. Elle entrouvrit les jambes afin qu'il atteigne son pubis. Son majeur tenta d'entrouvrir les grandes lèvres afin d'atteindre le clitoris. Rose écarta encore plus les jambes afin de lui faciliter le passage. Il le sentit, gonflé de désir, et commença à tourner autour, à le caresser, à le tapoter, tout en lui tétant les seins. Une pointe de feu surgit sous ce contact qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle se cambra et murmura à l'oreille du docteur des mots d'encouragement à continuer. Son doigt se fit plus pressant, ses mouvements plus rapides, Rose tressaillait à chacun de ses gestes jusqu'à l'explosion finale qui la laissa tétanisée tellement elle avait ressenti du plaisir. Le Docteur la laissa reprendre ses esprits. Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa sur le lit et lui dit d'un air coquin que c'était maintenant à elle de lui rendre la pareille. Poussant le Docteur à s'allonger sur le dos, elle se logea au creux de ses jambes, les cuisses pliées sous elle et reprit en main le sexe du Docteur qui avait légèrement dégonflé.

Elle lui fit une merveilleuse fellation qui rendit au Docteur toute sa hardiesse. Une fois la verge à son maximum, elle se positionna à califourchon au-dessus des hanches du Docteur qui la tenait par la taille. Elle attrapa la verge et la guida vers son vagin. Le gland atteignit sa cible et commença à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il ne trouva aucun obstacle, il savait que Rose n'était plus vierge, et s'enfonça lentement dans la cavité vaginale. Le vagin de Rose engloba la totalité de la verge du docteur. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite pour lui et lui pour elle. Elle resta immobile, les yeux dans ceux du Docteur, tous les deux avaient un léger sourire de contentement aux bords des lèvres. Elle se souleva de quelques centimètres pour mieux redescendre, mouvement qu'elle réitéra à plusieurs reprises en allant de plus en plus vite. A chaque descente, elle sentait le gland buter au fond de son vagin, ce qui lui donnait un maximum de plaisir. Le Docteur avait placé ses mains sur la poitrine de Rose et malaxait les deux globes fermement. Les deux amants avaient les yeux fermés, occupés à donner à l'autre le plus de plaisir.

Le Docteur prit l'initiative de changer de position, il se saisit de Rose et se pivota pour se retrouver au-dessus, tout en prenant soin de rester en elle. Allongée sur le dos, les cuisses positionnées autour de la taille de son amant, Rose se laissa aller. Toujours confortablement installé dans son vagin, le Docteur entreprit à son tour des allers-retours plus ou moins rapides et plus ou moins forts. Rose lâcha le cou du Docteur qu'elle avait enlacé pour aller se saisir des draps au-dessus de sa tête. À Chaque coup de butoir, elle sentait une vague de chaleur au creux du ventre. Jamais elle n'avait été aimée à ce point et de cette façon. Le frottement de la verge sur les parois internes de son sexe se fit plus vigoureux. Voulant que Rose jouisse an même temps que lui, il plaça sa main sur le mont de vénus et glissa son majeur sur le clitoris qu'il recommença à caresser. Le bouton de Rose était érigé à son maximum et était aussi dur que sa verge. Rose n'en pouvait plus, les sensations de plaisir qu'elle ressentait depuis plus de vingt minutes devenaient insupportables, elle savait qu'elle allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Le Docteur était lui aussi au bord de l'éjaculation, mais il se retenait, il ne voulait pas jouir avant elle. Au même moment les deux amants sentirent une explosion à l'intérieur de leur corps. Le Docteur et Rose hurlèrent leur plaisir à l'unisson. Leurs corps étaient parcourus de soubresauts et leur respiration était saccadée.

Le Docteur s'affala sur Rose, épuisé mais heureux, il enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Rose et ils restèrent là, sans bouger pendant un temps interminable. Réalisant qu'il était un poids pour Rose, le Docteur se dégagea et roula sur le coté pour libérer son amie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit sur le coté, la tête relevée, posée sur sa main. Elle regardait cet homme qui lui avait fait connaître un orgasme merveilleux et inédit. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et lui adressa un sourire. Elle lui sourit à son tour et ils s'échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Docteur, et sa main sur son torse, jouant avec ses poils humides de sueur. Le cœur droit du Docteur résonnait à son oreille tandis que les battements du gauche étaient perçus pat sa main. Le Docteur caressait les cheveux de Rose


End file.
